1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic cameras in general, and particularly (but not exclusively) to photographic cameras of the instant-picture type.
2. The Prior Art
It is already known to provide photographic cameras, including those of the instant-picture type, with manually operated film transporting arrangements. Basically, there are two types of such arrangements: one type in which the transporting arrangement moves in only one direction as is the case e.g. with cranks that must be turned by a user, and the other type in which the transporting arrangement effects film movement while it moves in one direction, but is inoperative to effect film movement while it is moved in the other direction; this latter type includes slides which are pushed by the fingers of a user, levers and the like.
In the case of transporting arrangements which are moved in one direction to transport the film and are inoperative as they are moved in the opposite direction to return to their starting position, it is necessary that the arrangement perform a substantial amount of work (transporting the film, squeezing developer fluid from the reservoir pouch if instant pictures are involved, spreading the developer fluid over the film) while the transporting arrangement is moved through a relatively short distance in performing its operating stroke. This means that the amount of force which must be supplied by the user is rather high, and this, in turn, is frequently found to be a disadvantage or, at the very least, an annoyance to the user.